Love Is The Author
by rAin'23
Summary: ,May is a member of FanFiction,when she encountered a problem on her story, she received something that encouraged, motivated her to continue. How can FanFiction be a bridge to Drew and May's lives? Drew May CONTESTSHIPPING! Sequel story, please R&R!


HI! Ever wondered if May becomes a writer and met her SOMEONE because of FanFiction?! Well, I have here a little something for those who are curious… I swear to do my best in making the essence, meaning of this story fluttered.

"_**Can Love be present in a hobby that we love to do?"**_

Let's find out…

Chapter One: Beside You  
Story: Love Is The Author  
Author: (YOURS truly) rain'23

"And then... she kissed her without hesitation... she felt like nothing else matters as long as he's there by her side." May's fingers began pressing the keys letter per letter in her keyboard.

"..."

"Crappy! I can't put that line!" May sighed as she aggressively pressed the backspace on the keyboard of her laptop. May was lying on her bed while typing on her pink laptop. She covered her face with her soft pink pillow in depression. She can't seem to think of a good line to continue her story. It's almost midnight but she is still troubled on what she will write next. She is really excited to post her next chapter because she received a lot of nice reviews in her last fic. Almost all of the reviews requested for the next chapter as soon as possible. May was really sapped.

"I'm starting to lose patience here… how am I suppose to continue my fic if I can't think of a good line in the kiss part!" she said to herself with down shoulders with a sadden face. May is one of the members in a very popular website for anime-lovers and authors. She has been a member for almost a month and had written almost 2 one-shots and her "under construction" latest sequel love story which previously has only one chapter. She is currently writing the second chapter and is almost done.

Moments later, May fell asleep while thinking of what she will write on the last part of her story chapter. May is a dedicated author, she is a free-spirited young girl and will always do her best when it comes to the things that she wants to do. She is a person with strong determination.

She woke up the next morning with a long face.

"Let me guess… I fell asleep…again" May thought as she stretched her arms and checked her laptop.

Silence filled the air. Her eyes were submerged by amazement.

"Oh my God! I've received a message… from HIM!" May scrubbed her eyes thinking that what she saw was unreal… but it wasn't. She was really surprised that this person sent her a message.

"It's Armed'n'Loaded!" The one who sent her the message is the most popular author in the Fanfiction website. He is well known for his skillful writing and astonishing ideas to create different unanticipated events in his stories. He is a genius writer. May opened the message excitedly wondering what the famous author wrote.

"Hi, Sophisticated_Damsel,

I read your latest story, is it really your first sequel? I got to admit, it made me ask for more. It's really a good, well-made story, very original. I'm expecting a much better second chapter from you, I'll be sure to read your next chapter. Keep up the great work!"

"…did he… just praised… MY story? Did he?... Oh my God!" She screeched joyfully and began to write a reply. Her fingers are somehow shaking.

"Sir Armed'n'Loaded,

Thank you very much for your kind compliment in my latest story. It boosted me up. I'm in the process of writing the second chapter and I hope that you'll like it. I was kind of having a bit trouble about ending but I'll make sure that it'll be finished by tomorrow. Thank you so much! "

"There! That should do it! I really need to finish this by tomorrow! I don't want him to be disappointed!" May was energized by the author's message. She feels really lucky to be given a nice compliment by the author. Not all may receive a compliment from the famous author like she did.

Few minutes later, she decided to go to the LittleRoot Park to continue her story. After taking a bath, she brushed her long and smooth cascade hair and wore her red fitted shirt and her fitted jeans feeling that it's going to be an amazing day for her. She put her laptop in her bag and cheerfully left her room. He got passed the gate and got on her new bicycle.

"Hey, sis! Don't forget to pick up Munchlax at the Day-care couple. They said he's eating too much that there's no food for the rest of the Pokemon." Max said as he saw his sister leaving. He was playing with his treeko.

"What am I? Your maid? Tell mom I'll be late for dinner! Ciao,Max!" she rode her bike leaving their street.

"But… Munchlax is your pokemon." Max said in a confused manner as he watched her sister leave.

On her way to the park, she couldn't stop thinking about the last part of her story. She doesn't want it to be serious nor cheesy. She just wants it to be romantic and sweet. She wrote stories before but she can't seem to find the perfect words to fit the scenario. When she's about to reach the park, she heard a quite familiar male voice.

"Well, if it isn't May." It was Drew, May's rival coordinator, famous for being graceful on stage. Many girls are dedicated fans of his. He's one of the respected among his age. He is also admired for his beauty.

"Drew!" May was surprised to see her rival at the same place as she is.

"Why are you here?" She added while getting off her bike.

"I really think that it's not of your concern, May." Drew replies teasingly.

"Jerk…" May got on her bike again and attempted to go on her way leaving Drew behind.

"Hey, what's wrong if I'm here? Can't I take a break like a normal person?" Drew said.

"I have an answer for you." May said smiling, turning her head to Drew.

"You're different." May followed.

"I have a different style? Well, of course. I'm not like you, May." said Drew with a grin.

"What I mean is, you're not human. See ya, Drew!" she hummed as she rode her bike to the park.

"I really didn't ask, May!" May left Drew and entered the park. She began searching for a spot that will help her meditate on her work. She sat down on a soft patch of mint green grass and began to open her laptop.

"I really wanna finish this now… I'll do my best!" May said to herself enthusiastically raising a fist to show her strong will and determination.

"Are you really that desperate, May? I mean, talking to yourself won't solve a bit about you being a birdbrain." Once again, May heard a voice coming from behind her. It was Drew.

"Look who's following me, it's _Mr. Know-It-All Jerk_" May tried to ignore him as she began opening her file.

"Following you? What makes you think I'll do that?"

"whatever, Drew." May concentrated on what she is doing.

"Hey, what's that you're doing?" asked Drew trying to lure May to show him what she is doing.

"HEY! Back off! What makes you think you can snoop in other people's business?!" May snappily went a distance away from Drew carrying her laptop with her arms.

"Chill, May. It's not like I'm forcing you to show me." It became a little quiet in the scenario. The wind blew calmly. Drew sat down beside May in a little distance. Not a word escaped from their lips. May broke the silence.

"Honestly, Drew. What brings you here? I don't think it's normal for you to just go here without a reason." May asked without looking at Drew. Drew just stared at the sky filled with clouds.

"But… but its okay if you don't want to tell me. I mean… I'm not forcing you to-"

"It relaxes me…"

"wh… what?"

"You heard me right. It relaxes me. I feel comfortable when I'm in a place like this."

"…" May just heard the most honest words that came from Drew's lips ever since she met him. She fixed her eyes on Drew. She unconsciously gave a warm smile.

"What about you?" Drew asked.

"Well, there's this website in the net. FanFiction… and…"

"You're a member. An author. Right?" May was surprised to hear that Drew knew all about it.

"How did you know? Are you…"

"No, Hey, don't get the wrong idea. I just heard it from some friends." Drew cut down the sentence before she could say another word.

"I see."

"Are you always here?" asked the curious Drew.

"No, not always. Seldom, I guess. It depends on my mood. If I'm inspired, I'll go here to think of my story."

"So, that means you're inspired, right?"

"umm.. no, it's not…well, yeah, I guess so."

"It's funny to know that you can still feel that, I thought all birdbrains are numb. Hah, I must be going. Well, goodluck on that. I really don't think you could make a nice story, though."

"Jerk…"

Drew got on his feet and began walking away from May. She just watched him walk away when suddenly…

"Drew!"

"…" Drew stopped and looked back.

"Thank you." May said with a cheerful smile.

"I didn't do anything, that's not necessary." He continued walking. The smile is still painted on her face. She decided to continue to write when she notices something next to her. The patch of grass where Drew sat on.

"A rose…"

And that's it for another new sequel story! Hope you liked it, and also, I'll be really happy to hear your comments and reviews. Flames are a bit too much, but an advice is okay. Well, please READ and REVIEW!

02-02-10


End file.
